The present invention relates to a sound monitoring and speech collection technology that acoustically identifies abnormal operation of an apparatus in a sound monitoring system, more specifically under an environment where multiple apparatuses operate.
There has been conventionally used a monitoring system that monitors abnormal sound of machinery in a factory or abnormalities in a room using camera images or sound information. Such system monitors predetermined monitoring objects only (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-328410).
However, there is an increasing demand for a more comprehensive sound monitoring or speech collection system in accordance with an increase in social needs for safety and security.